In love with the beast
by godivapearl
Summary: This story is a part of a longer one called Show me love - uploading soon. The main character is Natalie the love of Ramsay. Read about them more- Show me love. This one is inspired by S06 E 09.


-Very interesting. A woman never stood before me seeking for an army. -Well, enjoy every moment of it Lord Karstark. I answered. But I have not much time, I lost already 2 days riding here. I. need. your. help.

-Theon! He looked terrified as he saw me on my horse. I didn t care if he escape, I didn t care for him at all. He wore proper clothes but he didn t fight.  
-Don t dare run away from me. You look like a highborn, act like one. Tell me, where is he? Tell me, and I let you go. He looked in my eyes then pointed one of his intact finger to the kennel. I got off my horse running into that direction. I passed through the gate where still a few men were fighting. They didn t surrender but that didn t matter because I won. When I reached the middle of the kennels I already have seen him. My heart started to beat faster, he was alive. He sat on a chair tied up to it. He barely could hold his head, he looked horrible covered with his own blood I hardly saw his eyes, but he started to smile when he saw me. Oh how much I love him.  
-Natalie Sweet Natalie. You came for me -Of course I did. But ssh, hash now! You need to rest. As I started to cut off the ropes someone came in. It was the head of the Karstark army.  
-Lady Crane, we caught everybody.  
-Fine. Put out the Bolton flag and kill them all. Oh no, except the one.- nobody would left this place without pay me for what they did to Ramsay.  
-Yes my lady. I turned back to Ramsay continue what I was doing before. I felt his eyes on me but he didn t say anything for a while. When I finished I stood next to him placing my hand on his head very carefully. He looked in my eyes and I felt one of his hands touching me. It was also covered with blood but I didn t care I slid mine into his squeezing it very gently. -You are amazing. He told leaning to me. -Remember what you told me when you found the one who raped me? You told me no one can hurt me. I think the same about you.  
-Lady Crane we found Lord Royce.  
-Good. Escort Lord Bolton to my chamber and bring Lord Royce here. I also want the hounds, bring them back here. I hope they are hungry.

On my way back to the palace Lora rushed to me.  
-Lady Natalie, do you want me to take care of Lord Bolton?  
-No. I do it myself, thank you Lora. I answered and went in my chamber. Ramsay lay on my bed slowly turning his head to me as I sat next to him.  
-The castle is all yours Lord Bolton. I told him.  
-The castle is ours Lady Crane. I nodded smiling at him while I started to take off his clothes. The leather stuck in blood I tried to remove them carefully. While I loosed the vest under his neck our faces were very close to his each other, I felt his warm breath on my skin. -I think it s not proper to kiss a lady sticking from blood.  
-It is very proper to do that with this lady. I answered smiling at him, gingerly touching his lips with mine.  
-But you have to wait until you can give me more, I need to wash you. I smiled at him while wetting the sponge in the bucket Lora had prepared me before. I washed his chest and arms without any of us said something but I looked at him from time to time and saw his gratitude and admiration in his eyes. -I am afraid it won t be that pleasing but I also have to clean your face.  
-Just do it. I can bear any pain you give me.  
-I try to be quick. I answered him. His face was full of wounds somebody have must beat it very hard. He didn t hiss or made any sign of pain but I was sure it hurt him. -I put some medicine on your wounds and I ll be done. I promised him. After I finished everything I placed another light kiss on his lips.  
-And now, you have to excuse me but I have a murder to do. -I wish I can be there to watch.

-Lord Royce. I am afraid we haven t got the chance to meet yet, let me introduce myself -I know exactly who you are. You re the bitch of the bastard.  
-I am Natalie from house Crane. I ignored his words. I was standing right before him the same place like a few hours before. -Due to you don t know me, I tell you a few things about me. My childhood was not really perfect I think I can say that I had to bear my sisters bullies from the day I knew her. Then one of my best friend raped me, so also my parents started to treat me strange. And on the top of it I couldn t marry because of what happened to me. I never felt true love. I was lonely until I met Ramsay. And you hurt the only one who ever loved me. What do you think, how does it make me feel Lord Royce?  
-That bastard doesn t love you. He only uses everybody including you.  
-Well, you didn t answer my question but I tell you that anyway. It makes me feel angry. Very angry. And an angry women in love? We both know it wouldn t have a happy ending. Meet Tansy and Blake. They are the best hounds in our kennel. And this place made for them...We usually feed them here. And now, you are sitting in the middle of their territory. -So you kill me now? He said not really asked angrily. -Oh no. I am a true lady I don t kill. But I can t promise you my lovely dogs won t do that. You know what the funniest thing is? You was the one who didn t feed them so it is your fault if they hungry now!  
\- You little bitch -Bitch? This is your last word? You are not really good at dying Have a good night Lord Royce, if you make it until of course.

Ramsay was sleeping when I reached back to him. I blew off the candles and crawled next to him. Everything was back the way it had to be.


End file.
